Harry Potter and the return of Voldemort
by skatergirl977
Summary: Im not good at summaries but oh well!Harry and gang back in fifth year but new characters. Harry has a twin?new powers,pranks, and Draco Malfoy in a fluffy tutu(later on).
1. Default Chapter

July 31,1980  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Potter! Twins!" said a nurse at St. Mungos hospital.  
Lily Potter looked at her new children and smiled. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. Her husband next to her had messy black hair and blue eyes, which were blocked by a pair of gold rimmed glasses.  
"Oh my gosh James what should we call them? Are they a boy and girl? Like the doctors predicted?"  
"Yes they are! Do you want to keep the names we decided on?" asked James as he handed his new born daughter to Lily.  
"Yes Harry Potter and Aurora Potter."  
  
A week later Lily and James were sitting at their house in the living room. James had just gotten home from work and the twins were asleep. James walked in to the sitting room and sat down next to Lily with a pained look on his face.  
"What's wrong James?" Lily asked as he faced her.  
"Lily Dumbledore talked to me this afternoon. He said that spy's have reported Voldemort making preparations to attack me and kill the kids. Since we are the heirs and all. Dumbledore told me of a plan."  
"What will it keep the kids alive?"  
"We can only save one."  
"What! no they can't do this to us" Lily cried as tears started to fill her eyes.  
"Lily we have to save Aurora! I'm not doing favorites it's just that no one but Dumbledore knows about her. They only know about Harry. We can save her."  
"Alright but I want to spend as much time with both of them as possible. When are they going to take her away from me?"  
"In two days because we are not sure when he is going to attack."  
  
The two days that Lily had left she did as much as she could with the kids. When the day arrived James took Aurora into his arms and after good-byes with Lily apparated to America. The family he talked to was to meet him on a beach in California called Santa Monica Beach. When James arrived he walked towards the peer that had muggles of all kinds.  
He was to meet the couple at the end of the peer, so he started walking. When he got to the end he saw a couple dressed in muggle cloths. The woman had long blond hair and blue eyes. The man next to her had Dark brown hair and green eyes.  
"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Newman?" James asked as he stopped in front of them.  
"Yes we are, are you Mr. Potter?"  
"Yes, I would like to thank you for taking her."  
"Sir may I ask why you do not want this pretty little girl?"  
"Mr. Newman I want my child to stay with me with all my heart, but the Dark Lord plans to attack my family. He knows only of my son, her twin brother. He has no idea that there is still a Potter he does not know about. This is her only chance of survival. I would like you to give her this letter when she turns fifteen. It will tell her who she is and about her family. Please take care of my daughter." James said as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Of course we will James."  
James handed Aurora to the couple and took a step back. The little baby looked up at him through her bright green eyes and messy black hair.  
"I love you Aurora" he said quietly and disapparated. 


	2. Aurora

*~*~*~*Anything you don't recognize is mine! Everything else belongs to The wonderful writer J.K. Rowling! This is my first fanfic but I have read a lot of others. e-mail me if you have a story you want me to read!I'm always willing to!Please review! skatergirl977@yahoo.com*~*~*~*  
  
  
Aurora Newman rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. She had been dreaming again, the same dream she's had every night for the past month. It had a boy who looked just like her being tied to a grave stone, and another man with a skull like body and red eyes. All she remembered was the boy fighting the man and then disappearing. She had described the boy to her father but he just avoided the question.  
Aurora got up and dresses in her favorite robes the house elves left out for her. She then headed down stairs and met her parents at the breakfast table.  
Aurora grew up in a family of wizards, and she was attending California Private School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She lived in L.A. and loved to go ride her broom. Mr. and Mrs. Newman were not her real parents, they had told her when he was ten. She had been adopted but they would not tell her anything about her parents. So Aurora let it go and sat thinking what she could do for her Birthday today. She was turning 15 and didn't know what to do.  
Her mother, Karlie Newman, walked in and sat down next to her.  
"Happy Birthday honey! Today we have lots of surprises for you!"  
"Cool what are we going to do today?"  
"Well first we have a serious matter to discus. Aurora I know we never really talked to you about your blood parents, but I will tell you something. They day we got you, you were a week old. Your father gave us a letter and told us to give it to you on your 15th birthday. Well here is the letter. We have not read it so we do not know what it is going to tell you."  
Aurora stared at the letter some how knowing if she read it, it would change her life forever. She slowly reached over and took the letter from her mothers hand. She opened it and began to read:  
Dear Aurora,  
We are very sorry we could not raise you. If you are reading this it means we are dead. Your mother and I love you very much and we hope the Newman's raised you well. If they did not tell you, you have a twin brother names Harry. We couldn't save him but we new we could save you. He might be alive but we do not know. We know you are in America but we would like it if you could come to school in London England. This is where you were born and lived for the short time we had you. Since this is your fifteenth birthday we asked Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to send you a letter asking if you will come as a exchange student. If Harry is alive he will be there in fifth year.  
Aurora one of the main reasons I wanted to send you this letter is so that you can learn who you are. The founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin himself are you ancestors. You might notice that starting today you will develop strange powers that you didn't have before. Aurora we want you to go to Hogwarts not only to be home but also to learn more about them and how to use them. I wish I could talk to you more but Harry is crying.  
With all my love,  
James and Lily Potter  
  
Aurora read the letter three times after that to make sure she got it all in. Suddenly an owl flew in the kitchen window, and Chris Newman walked over to take the letter.  
"It is for you honey" Chris said handing the letter to Aurora.  
Aurora took the letter and opened it:  
  
Dear Miss Aurora Newman/Potter,  
I am please to inform you that Hogwarts is accepting exchange students. Your father James Potter asked me to bring you to Hogwarts 15 years ago. Since you most likely don't know your brother, Harry Potter, is here. Term starts on September 1st, we await your reply no later then August 31st.  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
"They want me to go to Hogwarts!" Aurora exclaimed, "They said I have a twin brother named Harry, and my real last name is Potter."  
"They want you to go to Hogwarts?" Karlie asked  
"Yeah, and.....I want to go." Aurora replied 


	3. Summer and Train Ride

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the middle of the night finishing up some potions homework. The new year at Hogwarts would be starting soon, and he couldn't wait. The Dursleys had been horrible like always, but decided to add way more chores this summer because of Fred and Georges prank last year. Dudley refused to talk to him because of the prank that he refused to open his mouth because of the thought of another four foot long tongue.   
After he finished up the final inch of the two foot long essay on healing potions, he put it away and got ready for his favorite part of the night, wandless magic. It wasn't a school assignment, but he read in a history book about Merlin and the Founders being able to do wandless magic. After that he had tried to do it and to his surprise it worked, but afterwards he gained a huge migraine and had to lay down for a while. After a while the head aches started to go away, and he could do all kinds of simple charms and transfiguration.  
Harry walked over to his desk and pulled out a quill to practice on. He concentrated on it and then waved his hand over it and it stretched and grew to become a beautiful goblet. He then thought of adding butterbeer and soon the cup was filled with steaming hot butterbeer.  
After that Harry decided that that was enough for the night and walked over to his bed. He dressed for bed then laid down and went to sleep as exhaustion over took him. He never even noticed a shadowy hand take his glasses off his face and put them on the table, as another shadow leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.   
The shadowy figures stepped back and looked down upon the boy-who-lived and smiled.  
"He's growing up to be a handsome young man just like his father." the one on the right said, voice very light, and obviously an woman.  
"Same eyes as his mother, just as beautiful." said the one on the left, the man.  
"good-bye Harry...for now" the woman whispered and together Lily and James Potter disappeared out of Number Four Private Drive.  
  
  
(A/N I wasn't sure if I should leave it there but I changed my mind)   
  
The next day Harry did all his chores then ran up to his room to write a letter to Sirius telling him how he was and asking about the wizarding world. He tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and let her fly of out the window.  
"BOY!!! Get down hear!" came Uncle Vernon's voice from down stairs. Harry walked out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting at the table smiling evilly as he sat down across from them.  
"You Potter are going to get a job. Since your living here you are going to start paying for your stay, food, and cloths. A man down the street owns a gym and said he is willing to have you work down there." Uncle Vernon's smile turned into a glare as he said the next words, "You will not by any means show him your abnormality or anything like that."  
With that they dismissed him and he walked out to the back yard to think.  
So they are making me get a job, huh? Well then at least I can buy proper cloths instead of Dudleys hand-me-downs. Hey wait a gym?! Maybe I can start working out, and be ready for Voldemort when I face up with him again. I can start studying with the wandless magic and fighting or dueling. That could work that way I can surprise him instead of letting him treat me like a child.  
With that Harry turned and walked back inside to start practicing wandless magic.  
  
The weeks passed with Harry going to his job everyday and learning to do martial arts, sword fighting, swimming, weight lifting, and other things like that. His body was starting to get into shape and was changing from the scrawny weak boy to a strong tan young man who could move very quickly and fight very well.   
Soon the day came to head back to Hogwarts and Harry was very excited. He had his trunk packed and waited until his Uncle called him to go. He had actually convinced his uncle to take him on the condition that he didn't come home for breaks, which he never did anyway.  
Harry arrived at Kings Cross station a half hour before the train left. He looked around and soon spotted the bright bunch of red hair that singled out the Weasleys. He walked over to them and tapped Ron on the shoulder.  
"Wha- Oh my gosh Harry! Man your catching up to me! Look at those muscles, have you been working out?" Ron asked in one breath.  
"Yep I'm finally getting taller and yes I was working out at a gym over the summer after I got off work."  
"You have a job?" Ron asked surprised.  
"Yep, my Uncle made me get it, but after a while it wasn't so bad" Harry replied looking around for Hermione.  
"Oh my gosh Harry, Ron!" they both turned to look as a young girl walked toward them. She was very pretty with long silky, curly brown hair. She wore a short black skirt and a blue and black top, which brought out her chocolate brown eyes. All together she was very pretty.  
Hermione walked towards them and they both just stood there and watched her come.Harry looked at her in amazement while Ron looked at her in awe.  
"Hermione you look great!" Harry said as she walked up to them.  
She enveloped them in a hug and stood back to size them up.  
"You look great too! Why do you have to keep growing taller Ron?"  
Ron shrugged but still said nothing.  
"Hey Hermione did you do something with your hair? it looks great!" Harry said as he took a strand of her waist length hair.  
"Nope, it just started to thin out ya know? Anyway we should probably board the train since it will leave soon." Hermione replied  
After they said good-bye to the Weasleys they boarded the train and walked to a compartment towards the front of the train. As they sat and watched people say good-bye to their families Harry noticed more people than usual on the platform. As Harry looked around his breath caught as he watched two girls, who looked his age head towards the train. One was very beautiful with long blond hair and blue green eyes that seemed to be magical. When she moved her hair seemed to glitter in the sunlight and made her look like an angel. What was weird about her was that fact that she had pointy ears on her pretty face.  
The girl next to her was also pretty but not as beautiful as the blond. She had long black hair that was very unruly and enchanting green eyes. If Harry didn't know any better he would say she was his twin but that couldn't be because he was an only child.  
Soon the train started to move and Ron, hermione, and Harry started to talk about the upcoming year. Just as they started to talk about Quidditch the compartment door slid open and the two girls Harry saw earlier walked in. Harry had to look away to stop himself from going red as the blond looked at him.  
"Hello," she said in a soft voice, "I was wondering if we could join you? The other compartments are full."  
"Yeah sure," Hermione said as they scooted over to make room. The to girls sat next to Hermione and waited until everyone is settled to speak again.  
"My name is Aurora Newman." said the black haired girl. She shook their hands but her gaze lingered on Harry for a few seconds.  
"Hello, my name is Fay Stone" said the blond.  
"Fay, are you mixed with elf?" Hermione asked.  
"Actually I'm a faerie." she replied  
"Really?!" gasped Hermione  
"Yes, I grew up in a village with elves but I don't think I'm part one." Fay said as she looked around, gaze also lingering on Harry who was watching her intently trying hard not to stare. From there they talked and played games with Fay and Aurora, who was quite talkative after a while. Soon the train arrived at Hogsmead station and packed into the horseless carriages(sp?) and headed up to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To some it was a school, but to Harry it was home. 


	4. Authors Note

I just thought I should put this up to say that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the ones you don't recognize. All characters and story belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling who has yet to come out with her fifth book.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please review more. Tell me if you would like to add anything to the story I will look over them and probably add to the plot. Ok also tell me who you think should end up with who. I plan to pair up R/Hr H/FS but A/?

Anyway you can send me e-mails or your story addresses if you have them. thnx!


End file.
